Meet The New You
by daydreamsfaraway
Summary: Quinn Fabray wakes up to a new her. She must find a way to break the spell that has been casted on her family for centuries. A curse, a handsome blonde man, an infatuated Rachel Berry and a helluva confused Glee club makes one giant mess!
1. The New Quinn Fabray

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE. I WISH I DID. If I did, crazy crazy shit will happen.

A/N: OMG I KNOW. I have to finish Will you,Quinn? But this is such a cute plot bunny that I just can't take off my mind! FABERRY GOODNESS :) YUMYUM.

* * *

Saturday. 8:00 am. A door slammed. A bag was thrown at the floor and a blonde flung herself on top of her bed. Quinn Fabray is tired. She grumbled. Ever since she had Beth, she joined the Cheerios again. She forgot how Sue does things around McKinley. She closed her eyes, not bothering the painful sting in her lower abdomen, excusing it as the trademark aftermath of Slyvester's practices.

Quinn opened her eyes. She lifted her head to look up at her clock. 12:05 am. It was still Saturday. She remembered dropping dead at her bed after practice. She stretched out her arms and yawned, ready for brunch with her mother. She stood up,wondering why the floor was farther than usual. And why her yawn was deep as gravel stuck in a cement mixer. She shrugged it off and walked to her bathroom when she passed by her mirror. She screamed.

Or _he _screamed.

* * *

A/N: Rather short eh? I'm taking it slow. But this is a multi chapter. :D HIHIHI. Rate and Review! This is just only the beggining of a nice nice story. PROMISE!


	2. The New Quinn Fabray 2

DISCLAIMER: Again. I don't own Glee. I just own this little plot and the crazy crap happening inside this story.

A/N: I'm sorry that the previous chapter was short. LIKE SERIOUSLY.

* * *

Short golden blonde hair, barely tanned features, approximately 6'0 feet in height, deep hazel eyes and an obviously lean muscled body under her (or his) Cheerio uniform, which was ready to explode in any minute. She (he) ran to the closet and pulled out an over-size shirt and large boxer shorts. Quinn took off the uniform and shrieked at the size of a bulging _something_ beneath her (him). She (he) immediately dressed and ran to the door and screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !"

Judy Fabray ran to her daughter's bedroom. Ever since after the pregnancy and Quinn moving back, the older Fabray was grabbing every opportunity to gain Quinn's trust back. So instead of drunkenly shouting back, she was huffing and puffing,cursing her husband for their long stairs.

" Quinn honey, what is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked. Then her eyes went wide.

" Mom! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a young man shouted at her. Judy's eyes bulged out of her sockets and her own hand flew to her mouth.

" Oh dear."

* * *

A/N: Still short! I'll make it up to Chapter 3. Rate and Review! I love you guys! :)


	3. The Curse of the Adelaide Girls

DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS. GLEE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. ONLY THE PLOT AND MISTAKES.

A/N: HEY GUYS! This is going to be such a great story. Anyway, Adelaide is Judy's maiden name. Just informin' you guys. HOW COOL IS THAT?

* * *

Red-faced and mad, Quinn was seeing red. Her (his) mother stood there, wide eyed. " Mom!" she (he) shouted again. Judy snapped from her gaze.

" Quinn?" she whispered, can't seem to grasp the fact that her daughter was standing in front of her.

" HELL YES IT'S QUINN!" Quinn snapped.

Judy's eyes went back to the normal shape and pushed her daughter (son) inside the room. " Sit."

Quinn sat on her (his) bed while her (his) mother paced around the room. " Well?" she (he) barked out. Judy looked at her (him),thoughtful.

" I d-don't know how to say this." she stuttered.

" Please. Tell."

" It might blow you. It certainly did to me."

" I've been pregnant. But in this case, I don't even know if I'm capable of carrying a child!"

" Do you really want to know, Quinnie?"

" Please do enlighten me."

Judy gulped. She took a deep breath. " W-well."

Quinn rolled her (his) eyes and grumbled. " I must be dreaming. Gotta pinch mysel- OW!" she (he) screamed, clutching her (his) bicep. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

" You are not dreaming. It's hereditary. Every Adelaide girl has it."

" I'm still not down with this! I MEAN HELLO!"

" Do you want me to punch you again? I have a really good arm when I was in High School."

" No."

" Then relax and listen."

" Oh, HOW CAN I BE SO RELAX WHEN IM A FUCKING BOY RIGHT NOW?"

" Language Quinn Adelaide Fabray!"

" Oh my goodness."

" Quinn, just chill and listen to me."

" CHILL? WHAT? IM A BOY THEN MY MOM SAYS CHILL?"

" You're overreacting,sweetie."

" I HAVE EVERY RIGHT OVERRACT! IM A FUCKING BOY!"

" QUINN FABRAY TONE DOWN YOUR LANGUAGE DAMN IT."

" Fine. Now tell me why I have a penis."

" The language. I swear I'm going to cut your allowance."

" Gosh. I'm listening. Go."

" What I was saying earlier, what happening to you right now is hereditary. Every Adelaide girl has it. Even me."

" Oh. HOW ABOUT THE ADELAIDE BOYS?"

" Exempted. Witch was a sexist."

Quinn laughed at her (his) mother's joke. " Oh shit. So it's like a freaky spell or something? What am I gonna do? SO THIS MEANS I JUST TRANSFORM RANDOMLY INTO A GUY?"

Judy shook her head. "This dates back to the 16th century or something. You know the century when they burn witches? The Salem trials?" Quinn nodded. " A witch cursed the Adelaide girls because some bad things. Anyway, it only lasts for 8 years. At the age of 16, it'll start and at the age of 24, you'll be free. The Adelaide girls who handed over the witch were 8. The youngest was 16, next was 17 and so on. The oldest was 24, hence the years." Judy explained in one breath.

" So, I'm stuck with this for 8 years?"

" Yes."

" How did you live with this? Does Dad know?"

" No. Met your father when I was 26."

" How about sis? That can't escape him."

" Weeeeeell."

" Oh my gosh! SIS IS A HE? HOLY FREAKIN' -"

" No! You don't want to know. Remember those late night sneak outs? And the sleep-over at friend's house for 3 days?"

"Oh."

"Yes." Judy nodded, sighing in relief that her daughter (wait,son) is pretty smart and caught things up.

Quinn coughed. " But this explains why is this happening and what am I gonna do! Going to absent for days? COACH WILL KILL ME."

Judy stood up. " This happens when your "visitor" comes. Since you got pregnant, it was delayed so this happened just now. And of course not! You'll go to school as a boy."

Quinn placed her (his) head at her (palms). "Damn. This is so fucked up."

" But on the bright side honey, you don't need to worry about blood staining your clothes." Judy comforted, running a hand on Quinn's back.

" Oh yes. Yeah. But now, I'll have to worry HOW AM I GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM MY FRIENDS." Quinn wailed.

" Simple. Don't tell them."

" Oh my god. Anyway, what was your name and sis'?"

" You don't want to know."

" OH COME ON."

" Martin Stephens and Stephen Martin."

Quinn giggled. Then roared in laughter. She (he) fell of the bed into the floor, killing herself (himself) in laughter. " YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she (he) managed to choke out.

Judy threw a playful glare at her daughter's (son's) direction. " You're going to regret saying that Quinn Fabray. or should I say -"

The mother's last words were muted out by the sound of laughter coming from the blonde.

* * *

A/N: Howdya guys like it? Reviews makes my world turn 360 degrees around. No kidding.


	4. Julian Adelaide

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, you know what will happen. I just own the plot,the errors and the store names.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAVE TESTS. Huhuhuhuu. Please forgive me! :D

* * *

Quinn hated going to the mall. There wasn't really any time to shop when Cheerios occupied most of his schedule. During Babygate, she hated the looks people give him while shopping with Mercedes and Kurt for baby clothes. Now he was roaming the mall for clothes,clutching his father's credit card. Quinn can still remember when Judy handed him the credit card.

_" Here. Use this. And buy all the clothes you want." his mother said, handing the confused blonde a gold card._

_Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. " Isn't this dad's card?"_

_Judy rolled her eyes as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. " Yes. The sanctimonious bastard can pay for it."_

_The newly-turned boy grinned evilly and jogged away from the older Fabray. " Thanks mom!" he shouted._

Quinn needed to find a good store. So far, all he can see here was girl shit. It would've been fine if he was physically a fucking girl, but no. Stupid Adelaide curse. He walked for minutes, praying to the heavens to find a decent store. Blue oxford shirts,blue jeans and black loafers are really not his thing. He halted to a stop.

Atlast! HighBrix. It was selling all that men stuff. Plaid shirts, skinny jeans,canvas shoes and everything! Quinn ducked in. Without thinking, heapproached a salesgirl and asked, " Do you know what's my size?"

The girl's eyes popped wide. 2 minutes of awkward staring passed. Myla, judging by what her name tag says, looked at Quinn uncertainly.

" I think you're a size XL. For pants, size 29. Shoes? 10."

Quinn smiled and thanked the girl,who was obviously in awe. It's not everyday a hot guy walks up to you and asks for his size. He(she) ran to the racks and proceeded to shop his heart out. Thank goodness for all those Polyvore pictures Kurt sent to him. At least she won't turn into some male version of Rachel Berry. The shopaholic inside him overtook his mind and Quinn's movements began to blur.

`~t(-.-t)~`

" YOU BOUGHT ALL OF THESE?" Judy shrieked, surveying her son's mess. Quinn nodded meekly, ashamed. Piled neatly at his dresser was plaid shirts of assorted colors, at his floor was black and dark blue skinny jeans, at his desk was boxes of shoes and at his vanity table was some nerd glasses,hats and dog tags. Don't forget the t-shirts of all designs at the bed and the bags scattered across the room.

Quinn attempted to defend himself. " Hey! You said I could buy anything I want!"

His mother slapped her forehead. " Thank goodness I didn't give you my card."

Quinn rolled his eyes and began to make room for the cabinet his mom bought for his "boy" clothes. He began folding his shirts and arranging them while his mom fixed his shoes. Converse,dress shoes, skate shoes and Nike dunks were piled high. Quinn really undid himself.

" I forgot to tell you," Judy broke the silence," you're going to start class this week. I met Principal Figgins, and since I'm on his Bible study, let us just say that you have a very smooth mother."

Quinn looked at her as if she grew a horn in her head. She's been spending too much time with Brittany. " WHAT?" he squeaked out.

Judy sighed,clearly exasperated. " Yes. I talked to him and immediately said yes! Just come to his office for a few words, registration and your schedule."

" Oh my goodness. Are you sure I can do this?"

" Of course you can sweetie! Just stay strong! So about your girly tendenc-"

" I have a question."

" What if I had sex with a guy in my self, am I technically gay? Do I get pregnant when he comes inside me?" With that, Judy wanted to pour extra-strong bleach in her brain and scream.

" Quinnie. There are some things you cannot just share out-of-blue like that."

" Oh but seriously."

" Quinn."

" C'mon. Tell me!"

" Quinn."

" Please?"

" Quinn, stop it! You're old enough to figure out."

" So you're telling me to go have sex with a guy? I can't believe his is coming from the wife of a hard-core Christian."

" Dear Lord help me. EX-wife."

" Oh please. Fine. I'll cut the crap. I'm going to take a bath and maybe sneak a nap."

" Oh thank goodness."

Quinn walked to his bathroom and stepped in for a bath. A long bubble bath. Fuck masculinity, he really needed lavender bubbles right now.

-FABERRY RULES FYEAH t(-.-t)-

As the bubbles soaked in his pale skin, a sigh of relief was heard. It was hard to wrap his head around this weird family curse. First, he needed a name. He just can't go up and tell some random stranger, " Hi! I'm Quinn Fabray! With a penis! Nice meeting you!".

A name that would be etched on those dim-witted McKinley students even though he's just going to be there in a week. Some thing sexy. Something that will make a girl dizzy once she hears his name. _Oh god, what is wrong with me! MUST NOT LET THE GUY MIND CONTROL! FOCUS_! he panicked.

" Julian Adelaide!" he exclaimed, plopping himself up from the bubbles. Aha! Now all that's needed was to practice some guy attitudes and his voice for Glee. Sure, he gotta hand it over to his genetics, he was smoking hot. But he still needed his friends.

_Get ready McKinley. Julian Adelaide is gonna bring the school's roof down. Even though it's cheap. And flimsy. And likely to shake when Sue's voice vibrates from the microphone._

_

* * *

A/N: I think my Quinn and Judy is slightly OOC. Don't you agree? REVIEWS PLEASE? :D_


	5. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I, by no means, don't own Glee.

A/N: Someone messaged me that I don't update anymore. I am truly sorry, guys. School's been truly a bitch. Summer is going to start at 24 (Actually, 23 is out last day but I'm spending the rest of the afternoon at the mall with friends) so expect updates! Thanks to Rioshix for getting my head out of my ass! This one is for you! Bold Italic means Quinn and Italic underline means Julian (Not really Julian, but Quinn with boy hormone-infested thoughts).

* * *

Julian walked the hallways of McKinley. He just walked out of Figgins' office. Deciding to check his appearance, since he's still Quinn Fabray in heart, he turned to the right. He opened the door to the bathroom and went inside. Julian went inside a stall and tried to do his business. Having a friend in the middle of your legs can be such a pain in the ass. He zippered up and went to the sink. He washed his hands and stared at the mirror. He was met by the surprised eyes of one Rachel Barbra Berry.

_Oh shit._

She was dripping from head to toe with slushie.

Julian's hormones and insanity started kicking in

**Oh god, it's Berry. Shit! Wow, grape. 'M favorite. ****She looks so fuckable right now. Woah Fabra-Adelaide, you can't go gay for Berry.**

_But you're a guy now, it's not gay._

_**But I'm still Quinn Fabay!**_

_No, you're Julian Adelaide right now. Oh damn, is that a black tank top? That is so hot!_

_**Oh now you have a kink for tank tops?**_

_Shut up, Quinn._

_**You're Quinn, Julian.**_

_Who the hell cares? Those legs!_

_**Y-you're right, she does have nice legs.**_

_Nice? Are you kidding me? I would do anything to have those around my waist._

_**I am disgusted with myself.**_

" B-berry!" he stuttered, reaching a hand. Rachel opened her mouth to scream but was muffled by Julian's hand. " Be quiet!"

" Mhm wut guna be mfsh!" she screamed against his mouth, her arms flailing wildly.

" I'm not going to hurt you!" he hissed.

" Ahm ha a rep whistlge!"

" Scream one more time and I'll tie you up." he threatened, his face contorting in grimace because of the dripping slushie in his hand.

Rachel crossed her arms, her bottom lip sticking up. The blonde released his hand.

" I'm going to call the ACLU." she spat out as soon he let go. Julian just shrugged.

" Whatever Berry." he replied, gathering his books. Rachel's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She pointed a shaking finger at the blonde.

" How did you know my name? I'm familiar with the two thirds of McKinley's student population but I haven't seen you before, are you a serial killer? " she shrieked, her whole body shaking. Julian's eyes went wide and he ran for the door. Unfortunately, the singer beat him to it.

" Open the door." he snarled, huffing.

She stood her ground, not giving signs of moving. He balled his fists.

" You're not going to hit a female, are you? I am going to call the ACLU." she threatened, crossing her arms again.

_This girl is fucking stubborn._

**_Shut up._**

_You shut up, Quinn._

_**I can't believe I'm fighting with my boy self.**_

_You're going insaaaane~_

**_Shut up._**

" Move."

" No."

His hazel eyes on fire, he took two long strides and pinned the star on the door. " Move away." He noticed the diva's dark eyes. Full blown and dilated, she was breathing shallow breaths. " No" came out from her full lips.

_**Oh my goodness, is she enjoying this?**_

_Well, I am amazing._

_**I'm stuck in a hormonal boy's body. Curse that witch.**_

_Correction, you're no-_

_**Shut up! Don't make a move on Berry! I frickin' plead you!**_

_Awww, Quinnie!_

_**I can't believe I'm fighting with myself. FML.**_

With his left hand on top of her head and his right hand on her side, effectively trapping her. " Get out of the way. Don't make me do something you and I will regret."

She stared back at him, his equal determination mirroring in her brown eyes. " Really? Care to enlighten me?"

He closed the gap on their faces slowly, until it was only the tip of their noses that were on the way.

**_Oh god no, please no. I'm going to vomit._**

He stared at her eyes. He didn't know that Rachel had amazing eyes. They were like melted chocolate. No wonder Finn fell for her. She even looked more _fucka_-beautiful with grape slushie dripping. Her lips looked kissable. _Hold on, you are not going to like this. _Julian leaned impossibly closer, their mouths only centimeters apart. She held his gaze stubbornly and started to squirm, mildly uncomfortable.

" I'm giving you one last chance, girl. Get out of the way." he ordered one last time.

Rachel took a deep breath. " No. How am I supposed to get out of your away when you are trapping me under your arms?"

That was it. He cupped her face and leaned closer than ever. He saw her close her eyes and felt her breath hitch.

" Caught you." he breathed out, smiling.

Rachel opened her eyes, surprised. He ran for his things and bolted for the door, leaving the singing breathless.

**_You big idiot, why did you do that? For a second there, I thought I was going to kiss her. But then again, I'm curious. NO NO I AM NOT GOING GAY FOR RUPAUL!_**

_You're really noisy._

_**That's it. I'm calling the shots here.**_

_You are. _

_**Ugh, be quiet. My boy self is such a dick. No pun intended.**_

_Well, you're a bitch._

_**I'll ignore that.**_

_You're the reason she's covered in slushie, which by the way, you're covered too._

_**Well...**_

Julian sighed ans he felt guilt in his heart. He attempted to control his thoughts. He was going insane. He checked his watch. 7:10

" Sweet! 50 more minutes to spend before school starts. Which is-" he looked at his schedule, not wanting to accidentally follow Quinn's schedule, " Mr. Schue. Ugh, him again? Don't I get enough of him in Glee club?"

* * *

A/N: Here it is! It's loooonger, so I think that's good, yes? Suggestions are needed and a really really awesome beta reader would help too! I suck at characterization. :( Reviews will make my summer awesome! :D


	6. A Bendable Ruler for Quinn Fabray

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Simple as that.

A/N: Chapter 6 up! For those that are saying that Rachel didn't confront Julian (Quinn) because he was in the girl's comfort room, do not worry. It is here. TADAA! Reviews are love.

* * *

After replacing his ruined clothes (in the boys comfort room, this time), Julian was now dressed in a blue plaid shirt, black jeans and black converse. He walked to the field and sat on the bleachers near where the Cheerios were practicing. Even though it was only hours ago that he stepped inside McKinley as a guy, he missed the Cheerios. The feeling of soaring in the air, being caught by waiting hands and loud cheers really does something to someone.

He caught Santana looking at him. The Latina quirked an eyebrow and winked seductively. He just let out a small smirk and lied down. He took out his new iPod (may God bless his mother) and covered the bright sun with his arm, the cheers of the Cheerios being drown by Guns N' Roses.

Later,

Julian woke up with the sun light in his eyes. He looked around his surroundings, concluding that he was in school. He jumped up and looked at his watch. 8:05 am.

" Damn! For the love of everything that is holy and buried in Saint Peter's Square!" he shouted and ran down the bleachers and raced for home room.

Since William Schuester's classroom was on the third floor, by the time Julian got there, mustered up the strength not to drop on his knees.

Well, strength denied.

He dropped to his knees and rolled over, ala James Bond style. He reached the Spanish room, his blonde hair a mess and gasping for air.

" Uh-hi. Hic." he wheezed out, leaning on the door frame for support.

The Spanish teacher looked at him, confused. " Uh, who are you?"

" I-uh, the new student. Julian Adelaide." he replied, wiping the beads of sweat that were trickling down his forehead.

" Will clapped his hands together. " Oh! Guys! This is Julian Adelaide! Come here, enter the _humilde morada._"

The tired blonde dragged himself inside. Will placed a hand on his shoulder. " Woah buddy, breath. What did you do to come here? Roll over?"

Julian wheezed and cough. Will looked at him, rubbing his back up and down. " So Julian, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Shit. He could feel everyone's gaze at him. Even the whole Glee club, who shared the same classes, stared at him. Even Rachel. He could see her eyes bulging out of their sockets and quietly flailing her arms around. He stepped forward, running a hand in his blonde hair.

" I'm Julian Adelaide and I'm only here for a week or so. Some stupid program that my aunt made me sign up." he said, fidgeting.

" I assume that you're late because of finding your way through McKinley?" Will asked.

" No. I fell asleep on bleachers."

" Excuse me?"

Julian look bewildered. " I-I mean, yeah. I got lost. McKinley's biiiiig!"

Sneers.

The Spanish teacher clapped his hands enthusiastically. " Well, I hope you gain new friends to walk you to the hallways, eh?"

The blonde waved his hands wildly. " No no. It's okay. I can manage."

A hand shot up in the air. Rachel stood up. " Mr. Schuester, I wholeheartedly volunteer myself to introduce Julian to our school and guide him." she rambled, grinning. He groaned. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with Rachel freaking Berry.

Will grinned. " Well Julian, Rachel volunteered herself. Go seat beside her." he ordered. Julian slowly walked to his place and placed his things beside Rachel's bedazzled laptop, silently dreading the onslaught of shit he was going to here once he was seated beside the brunette.

" Hello Julian Adelaide. I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, named after the impressionable Rachel Green from Friends and the iconic superstar Barbra Streisand. I'm a future Broadway star and future GATE recipient." she informed him.

" Gate?" he asked. _Who the fuck wants a fucking gate?_

" Grammy, Academy, Tony and Emmy. G-A-T-E. I plan to succeed and receive those awards before I turn 25."

" You're pretty ambitious for a junior. Well, I'm Julian Adelaide, a guy who can't wait to be a girl again."

" Excuse me but I think my hearing is faltering. Did you just say girl?"

His eyes were wide open, he's pretty sure they would fall any second. " Girl, what girl?"

" You said girl!"

" No, I didn't."

" Yes, you did!"

" No, I didn't! Gosh, Berry. Don't get your panties in a twist!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!"

" Good!"

" Good!"

They both turned around, avoiding each other. She turned to face him. " I'm curious, why were you inside the girls' comfort room?" she asked, then her eyes went wide. " Are you a rapist?"

Julian whipped his head to face her. " What? No! Let me guess, you have a dozen theories why I'm inside the girl's bathroom?"

Rachel perked up. " Well, three actually."

Julian groaned. " Three? Really? I don't why you are so calm about this. Don't breathe a word."

" Yes! Well, I figured out that you are a rapist. Next, that you are meeting your sweetheart for some alone time and third because..." she trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence.

" Because what?" he asked, his interest piqued.

" You are doubting your sexual orientation that's why you go inside the comfort room of females to figure out if you are truly a boy or a girl stuck inside a boy's body."

His eyes, yet again, were wide as saucers. " That's really... really disturbing."

She rambled on. " Not to mention you called me Berry, have we met somewhere before? Because that would make much more sense than you saying that I look like a strawberry."

The blonde pointed at her clothes. " Well, you do look like a strawberry right now. I thought you were dressed in that owl shirt?"

Rachel suddenly turned quiet. " It's because of her."

Julian raised an eyebrow. " Her, who her?"

" Quinn Fabray." she deadpanned, fiddling with the top of her pen. He felt that pang of guilt again. He knew the reason.

" W-what about her?" he asked.

" Ever since she got back on the top, she's been horrible to me again. I thought that after the pregnancy debacle, she would have changed but I guess not." the diva mumbled.

Julian mustered up all the strength not to punch himself in the face.

_Look what you did. You're such a bitch._

**_Shut up. I didn't know!_**

_Oh really? You fucking slushie her._

**_I don't like that you're acting as my conscience._**

_Well, because you don't have one._

**_First of all, I don't slushie her. I order the slushies. Quinn Fabray does not th-_**

" I bet that she would be kicking herself f if she heard that." Julian said, touching Rachel's hand gingerly. A spark went through his veins, making him shiver.

Rachel looked up, her eyes hopeful. She smiled a mega-watt smile and blushed. " I hope so. But I don't like that! I don't want anything hurting that gorgeous face of hers."

**She thinks I'm pretty? I am so going to hug you right now.**

Julian smiled back. " You're still not answering my question." Rachel piped up, breaking the connection.

" What question?" Julian sighed and rubbed his temples.

Rachel rolled her eyes. " About you knowing my last name. I'm still convinced that you are in the middle of an identity crisis. I mean, boys will be seriously embarrassed if a girl found them inside the comfort room."

Julian rolled his eyes back to her. " Will you ever stop talking?"

Rachel gasped and scoffed. " Really, Julian. You even look like her."

" Who?"

" Quinn Fabray."

Julian froze. _Oh crap. Sweet potatoes drizzled with gravy. Jesus, Joseph, Mary, help!_ " What do you mean? Are you saying that I look like a girl?"

Rachel raised her hands in defense. " Not that I am saying that you resemble any kind in the female anatomy, what I meant was that you are like a male version of her. Gold blonde hair, hazel eyes and a very athletic body.."

He smirked. " Oh yeah? Is that what this Quinn girl looks like?"

Rachel looked at him shyly. " Well, she's very beautiful. She has this very striking hazel eyes and this cute mouth that is absolutely delectable. And you coul-"

" Hold up! Did you just say delectable?"

" Yes, so?"

" D-do you like this Quinn girl?" _**Oh hell no, please.**_

" I don't know, I'm straight as a ruler." Rachel assured him.

The bell rang and the students got up.

" Maybe a bendable one." she laughed, standing up to get her things.

" Rachel!" he shouted, gathering his things. _Get your mind of the gutter. Gutter, out. Sewer escapade. Beezlebub , oh my. Sue Sylvester in a bikini with mud handprin- wait, that's disgusting. Really. Ew._

* * *

A/N: Whew! Done! I finally found my music pad! Half-way finishing Chapter 7! About the one with Quinn boy-infested hormones? Yeah, it's gonna be italic. Underline won't work, dammit. I don't know, but after watching Comeback for the 12th time, I am starting to think that Fabrevans is actually a cute couple.

_**HELL NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?**_

_BITCH, ADELAIDE'S GONNA SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT! TRAITOR!_

_**DON'T PULL A BENEDICT ARNOLD, FABERRY FANS, GET HER!**_

I think that's my cue! Byeeeeeeeee! Reviews are love!


End file.
